Death the Kid X Reader: A New Love Has Arrived?
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: Title might be changed, not entirely sure yet. Rating may go up but is now K . You and Kid, along with everyone else on Team Maka, have graduated from the Academy. This is your lives together. Thanks to Animecrzygrl99 for the amazing ideas. If anyone has ideas, PM or put it in Review. If PM, label it the story title. Read and review, don't hate! All characters used, OC is Reader.
1. A New Beginning

_**A/N: Ok, so this is kind of like Death the Kid X Reader Random Stories, but its when they are older. You are Kid's fiance, and its kind of (but not really since I'm not good at flashbacks) told in flashbacks. Thanks to Animecrzygrl99 for the great idea! Read and review, but please don't hate. If anyone has any ideas for either this story or the Random Stories one, either Review with something about that in there, or PM me but make it this title of the story's idea, or Death the Kid X Reader Random stories, idea. Thanks!**_

* * *

** (At The Church)**

An older, more sophisticated Soul is standing in front of the doorway of the church. His usual snow white hair hasn't changed much, though it now has streaks of silver. His blood red eyes are still as intense as ever, he has his usual tan skin with a hint of stubble on it. He is also a music teacher at the DWMA. Plus, he's Maka's husband. Oh! And today he is wearing forest green (Maka's eye color) for a shirt.

"Where the hell are they?" Soul demanded, seemingly more nervous than anyone else at this point.

"Maybe neither one of them is symmetrical enough." Black*Star joked from the window where he was watching for the couple.

Black*Star was his usual (not!) charming self. He was less annoying, his hair was still spiked, though he taught at the DWMA alongside Tsubaki, who is expecting twins.

"Shut up Black*Star!" Maka yelled, her eyes squinted. Maka's chest had gotten bigger. Her usual ash blonde hair was no longer in pigtails, instead in a ponytail. She is the soul resonance teacher at the DWMA. She is currently wearing a forest green dress that matches her eyes.

* * *

**(With the Couple in Question)**

"Kid, do you think we'll be late?" You asked your fiance, your reflection showing through one of your katana swords. That right there was one of the many reasons Kid had fallen in love with you. Not only were you perfectly symmetrical in every way, you didn't belittle him because of his OCD.

"For our own wedding? I think not. Besides, we have...about eight minutes." Kid told you, his voice deep as usual. Kid still wore his usual suit, though he had gotten taller, his Sanzu lines had connected, though his hair was as it was in high school, his golden eyes were somehow even darker, and, oh yeah, he was Lord Death, with you as his Death Scythe.

A Kishin stood in front of the both of you, much as it was when Kid had first met, and saved, you.

The Kishin charged at Kid, causing you to squeeze your eyes shut in fright.

This was the one thing you hated about being his Death Scythe.

He would always throw himself in front of you, instead of the other way around.

Before you knew it, before your eyes, the Kishin was destroyed.

You changed out of your weapon form and had the soul melted inside of you.

(You weren't like Soul and the others. You didn't eat souls, the souls melted inside of you.)

"We make a pretty good team." You said, smiling as you slipped into the car.

(Since he was older, Kid decided that it wouldn't be very responsible to use a skateboard...especially since you were getting married today.)

"Yes, we definitely are." Kid said, taking your hand and squeezing it before driving back to the church.

* * *

**(Back with the others)**

"Where are they?" Liz demanded, out of breath.

"We don't know." Soul said, not noticing the familiar mini van pulling up behind him.

You and Kid, seeing Soul, beeped the horn: eight times.

"Well, would you take a look at that?" Soul asked, a small smirk on his face after he had turned around. (Or after he got scared half to death, no pun intended.)

* * *

Kid hurriedly walked/ran through the doors and up the aisle, so out of breath by the time that he got there that he was given suspicious looks (mostly from his Father, who was the priest.)

(When Lord Death noticed the blood stain on the back of Kid's jacket, he smiled and shook his head, for it reminded him of his and his mother's wedding.)

You walked down the aisle, your arm looped through Soul's.

(Your Father was in jail because of Kid, and your mother hadn't even bothered to show up.)

You didn't mind though. You were marrying the man of your dreams, and that was as important as anything.

You stopped in front of him, looking expectantly between someone you thought of as your brother, and the man you would spend the rest of your life with.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Lord Death asked in his usual over-cheery voice.

"I do." Soul replied before turning to you and giving you a hug. Then, he went and sat beside Maka.

You and Kid recited your vows, Kid going first.

"(Y/N), the first time I saw you, though I know this might sound cliche, if I had a heart, it would have literally escaped from my chest. Not only were you perfectly symmetrical (you both grinned at each other) but you have a good heart as well. I am so delighted to be spending the rest of my life, with you." Kid said softly.

It was your turn. "Kid, when I first stepped into Dr. Stein's class all those years ago, you were the first to greet me. I was a little too naive at the time, I now admit. You helped me see passed that and helped me figure out that I truly belong in Death City. Every Kishin or witch that we have defeated together, it brought a new memory. Now I hope we can make different memories together...special memories that neither one of us will ever forget." You said, grinning as he did.

"If anyone wishes these two do not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace." Lord Death stated somewhat calmly to the crowd.

You cringed, expecting your mother to show up and ruined this for you. When silence remained, you visibly relax.

"Alright then. Kid, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, as long as you both shall live?" Lord Death asked, his eyes wandering to Kid.

Kid's smile said it all. "I do." He said, taking your hand and squeezing it. You heard Black*Star and Soul breathe normally again and smiled.

"And do you (Y/N), take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, as long as you both shall live?" Lord Death asked, a smile on his face as he looked at you.

"I do." You said, squeezing Kid's hand back.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lord Death said, smiling when you and Kid kissed for about a nanosecond.

"I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Death." Lord Death said proudly, causing many people to jump up and clap.

You and Kid shared a look. This was definitely a new beginning.


	2. The Best Night Of Your Lives

You stood with Kid, practically in the dark.

It was the after-party to your wedding.

Kid was talking to Soul, while you were pretending to listen.

Soul and Kid somehow could tell you weren't really listening.

"Why don't you go with the other girls? Tsubaki looks like she needs a rescue." Kid whispered in your ear, tilting his head in the direction of the tall girl in question.

You looked to where his head was tilting and saw a very pregnant-looking (even though you knew that) Tsubaki practically being surrounded by Black*Star.

You waved at him before walking over to the couple.

* * *

Their heads both turned to you when they noticed you approaching.

"Mind if I steal her for a bit?" You asked Black*Star, giving Tsubaki a conspiratorial wink.

"Sure, but, don't you want to spend some time with Kid? I mean, this is your wedding after all." Black*Star said, seeming thoroughly confused.

"Exactly. We're married, Black*Star. We'll see enough of each other as it is. Besides, I didn't understand half of what they're saying. You would probably have better luck in that." You said with a seemingly innocent smile.

"Alright then." Black*Star said, shrugging before heading over to the other guys.

"Thank you so much." Tsubaki said, turning to you once Black*Star was gone. Besides her pregnant belly, she hadn't changed much. She was still super tall and supermodel skinny. Her hair was always curled now, though,and she was wearing a pretty cream-colored dress to match Black*Star's cream-colored suit.

"You know he's only acting like this because he's worried about you and the baby, right?" You asked Tsubaki, your voice low so the others wouldn't overhear.

"I know, its just...sometimes I think he cares a little too much." Tsubaki replied, shaking her head ever-so-slightly.

"I completely understand." You said, giggling when Kid caught your eye across the room.

* * *

You heard a noise behind you and turned around. The action was so sudden that it made you almost get whiplash.

You saw a familiar face near the curtain, and your eyes widened.

"Please...not here...not now." You mumbled so Tsubaki couldn't hear.

Your mother came toward you, and, apparently, Kid noticed it, too.

The minute she started weaving through the crowd, Kid was at your side in an instant.

"What are you doing here?" Kid asked, stepping quickly in front of you.

You remembered something: the whistle you wore around your neck.

You blew it quickly, and all of the DWMA's personal guards came running, Black*Star and Soul included.

Black*Star got Tsubaki out of the way, while the rest of the guards surrounded you and Kid, just in case your so-called Mother tried something.

Apparently she just now noticed the ring on your finger, because she stepped back somewhat.

You knew what she was going to say, she had been saying it since you and Kid first started dating.

"Why would you even consider marrying this trash?" She asked, repeating the exact words you keep hearing.

"I told you never to call him that again! Besides, we're already married and you won't ever change my mind." You said, your voice firm yet angry.

"No matter what you say, you will need your mother, whether you know it or not." Your "mother" said, stepping forward.

"Oh, really? I have everything I could ever need. Ms. Marie has been a better mother to me than you will ever be. Besides, I'm old enough to make my own decisions Actually, I've been old enough to make my own decisions since I was eight. You're not going to change my mind." You said, starting to walk away from her.

* * *

You heard the flick of the knife and ran in front of Kid to catch it.

Kid's eyes widened at you. "How did you...?" Kid asked, tilting his head.

"I've battled Kishins, I'm now the wife of the Grim Reaper himself, I guess its just a reflex. What I didn't expect was it to be from my own mother." You said, shutting the knife and throwing it over her shoulder.

One of the officers (you knew him personally, he was Dr. Stein) seized her by the arms and took her away.

* * *

Your eyes widened when you turned to look at Kid, only to realize that he wasn't beside you, Soul was.

"W-where's...?" You asked, half-scared, half out of breath.

Soul stepped back to show your husband, standing on the balcony and looking out at the stars.

You shook your head before following softly, barely making a sound at all. In fact, he didn't even hear you coming.

Kid smiled back at you as you wrapped your arms around him.

"Hey, you ok?" You asked, resting your head on his shoulder.

"I'm perfect. Just peachy." Kid said, his tone bordering on sarcastic.

"Ok, what's really going on? I know you and something's definitely going on." You said, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Its just that I'm a Grim Reaper, and I couldn't even save you. I just stood back and almost let you get killed." Kid said, shaking his head.

"That's not your fault. Kid, you've protected me plenty of times. I wanted to do the same for you." You said with a soft smile as you kissed him gently.

He immediately wrapped his arms around you, causing you to smile once you pulled away.

"What was that about?" You asked, tilting your head.

"I don't know. I guess its just a reflex." Kid replied, winking at you.

You laughed at him before blushing, taking his hand and leading him back inside.

"There you two are!" Soul said, out of breath from running around.

"Soul, we were outside, didn't you see us?" You asked, tilting your head.

"Not really. I was mostly trying to find Maka and thought one of you would know where she was." Soul said, a faint blush coating his cheeks.

Kid laughed before slapping Soul on the back somewhat, a typical guy move.

"She's right there." You said, pointing to the corner where Tsubaki was standing.

Yup, you and Kid had to agree, looking around at all of your family and friends as you later cut the cake, this was the best night of your lives.


	3. The Love Of My Life

You were officially Mrs. (F/N) (M/N) Death.

Sometimes it was hard for you to believe it, exactly.

You woke up beside your _husband, _Death the Kid.

His eyes were still closed, he was still asleep.

You slipped out of bed so he could rest.

* * *

Once you walked downstairs, you found Liz and Patty, his weapons, sitting on the couch and waiting.

"Hey, guys." You said, walking over to the Thompson sisters.

"Hey, you! So, how's married life treating ya?" Liz asked, a smirk on your face as you sat between them.

"Its amazing. I mean, it was amazing before but now its just..." You trailed off, smiling when a familiar voice finished your sentence.

"Perfect." Kid finished, walking down the stairs in his pajamas before going into the kitchen and making coffee.

You shook your head at him, a bright smile on your face as you did.

Liz and Patty (though you didn't notice) were sharing a knowing look and a knowing smirk behind you.

"What about you, Patty? Did Crona ask you to marry him yet?" You asked with a smile. Patty and Crona had been dating almost as long as you and Kid. It was still a wonder to both Kid and yourself how Crona was able to handle Patty.

"He tried to, but he got scared. I told him we didn't need to rush things and when he was ready to ask me without being embarrassed or scared...I would be ready to say yes." Patty said, giggling when Kid's mouth dropped open.

(Kid had come back into the room and had overheard the conversation. It was still a wonder to you how you didn't notice.)

You heard a knock on the door, Kid running upstairs to change before you threw on one of his oversized coats (they were still too big on you) and answered it.

(You never know if someone important had come to see Kid, he was the new Lord Death. That also meant that he had to look presentable, just in case.)

* * *

You giggled once you opened the door. A tired-looking Soul, plus a somewhat giddy Black*Star, were standing in the doorway.

"Kid! You can come down now! Its just Soul and Black*Star!" You called up the stairs, your eyes widening when you heard a thud.

"Kid? You ok?" You asked, tilting your head. There was no answer, so you rushed upstairs.

Kid was on the floor, a box was on his head, and video tapes surrounded him when you entered your bedroom.

"Oh, Kid!" You said, trying to hold back a laugh as you walked over to him to help him at least get the box off.

Thankfully, he was already dressed as you did this because Liz, Patty, Soul, and Black*Star were all standing in the doorway at this point.

You helped him get the box off of his head and put the videos back in the right order (they were numbered _and _color-coded, obviously Kid's work.)_  
_

Kid stood up, blushing a bright rose color when he realized that everyone was standing in the doorway.

"Cheese. Kid will always be Kid, no matter how old he gets." Soul said with a chuckle.

Kid pretend-glared at Soul, he knew the albino's antics by now.

"Black*Star, why are you so happy?" Kid asked the still gibbering Black*Star.

"Well...you would be, too, if you had a little baby in the house. He's home with his Mama right now." Black*Star said with a proud grin.

"Tsubaki was that far along?" You asked, obvious surprise in your voice while Kid chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Black*Star snapped at Kid.

"One, you're happier than I ever remember you being, plus, we only got married last week." Kid said, pointing to the calendar you had beside your bed to emphasize his point.

"Did something break?" Liz asked when she realized that a deep purple flower vase on the end table in pieces.

"Yes, actually. Stupid Kishins. They keep breaking our house. The siding on the left side is somewhat breaking." You said with a shake of your head.

"That's the fifth time this week that this had happen." Kid said softly, shaking his head softly.

"Yes. You keep leaving me home alone and because of that, the house is broken, and, I think its because I'm married to the Grim Reaper." You said, her voice quavering on the last few words.

"Now, (Y/N) Death, you and I both know that this is not your fault." Kid said firmly, walking up to you and fluffing your (h/c) hair playfully.

You smiled before wrapping your arms tight around him. "Alright. Then its settled." Kid said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's settled?" You asked with a playful smirk on your face.

"The fact that for this week, you are going to come with me to the Academy and we'll see whether or not this whole Kishin debacle is your fault." He said with a smirk.

"You don't ever change, do you?" You asked softly with a smile.

"Oh, my darling, (Y/N). You and I both know that I _have_ changed, and I believe that I will change for the rest of my life." Kid said before kissing your forehead.

"Alright then. I guess its settled, isn't it?" You said, a faint smirk that mirrored his own on your face.

* * *

It was after everyone had left, and you were sitting on the couch, your head resting against Kid's shoulder.

"Kid, do you think I'll make a good Lady Death?" You asked, your big (e/c) eyes locked on his own golden ones.

"Of course you will. You're smart. You're funny. You'r adorable. Plus, don't forget what this ring on your finger symbolises. It symbolises, my darling, that you are the love of my life." Kid said with a smile before he kissed your lips somewhat.


	4. Kanim Death Discovered And Born

You had a hand to your mouth and tears in your eyes.

In your hand was a positive pregnancy test.

You didn't know how you would tell Kid.

The two of you had barely been married a few months.

You broke down with sobs, and it wasn't until the door burst down that it happened.

* * *

Kid stood there, his eyes wide as he took you in.

Your hair was a mess, your stomach was bloated, and you basically dropped the test in your hand.

"(Y/N), you're...you're..." Kid started, unable to get the words out.

You thought it was because he was ashamed, but it was really because he was ecstatic.

"Don't leave me!" You sobbed, covering your face with your arms.

"(Y/N), now why would I leave you? I would never leave you. Even if we weren't married and this happened I would never leave you." Kid said before taking your hands.

Kid wrapped his arms around you, and you buried your head in his shoulder.

* * *

"We're going to be parents!" Kid exclaimed.

"We're going to be parents!" You screamed back.

The both of you kept screaming that same phrase, over and over again.

"Can you believe it?" Kid asked, his voice hoarse from all of the screaming.

"I'm so glad that you think this is a good thing. I didn't think...for some reason I thought that you would leave me like my Dad tried to do." You said, quickly wiping your tears.

"Of course not. I would never do that. How far along do you think you are?" Kid asked, his eyes wide as he asked you this.

"Four months, I think. That's what this said, at least." You said, shrugging your shoulders before wiping your eyes.

Kid was positively beaming, his arms wrapped around you, which caused you to grin back.

* * *

"Oh you are going to love this pregnancy, (Y/N)!" Tsubaki exclaimed, clapping her hands.

You and Kid had just told the others about your baby.

"How is Kid doing with the baby and everything?" Liz asked, a soft smile on his face.

"Oh, he's absolutely ecstatic! He really wants to know what the gender of the baby is!" You said, practically.

"What do you want the baby to be?" Maka asked with a small smile.

"Well, I want it to be a girl so I can dress her up. Kid, on the other hand, just wants me to be happy, but I think he also wants the baby to be a boy so he can become the next Lord Death in the future." You said with a small smile while your eyes were watching your husband across the room.

* * *

Later that night, the girls, (Kid, too) and yourself were trying to find baby names.

"How about Kanai?" Maka asked, her eyes widening with hope until both you and Kid shook your heads.

" What about Kanim? It means joyful." Patty piped up from the floor.

Your and Kid's eyes widened before swiveling around until your eyes landed on the other.

"Kanim...i like it. What do you think little...um, boy, I think." You said with uncertainty, smiling when the baby kicked, which meant, according to you, yes.

You smiled at Kid before realizing...you were now eight months along...only one month left.

* * *

The next month was the last. You were sitting beside Kid, his arms gently around your waist.

You smiled until you felt a sharp pain and something...wet.

"Um, Kid." You said hurriedly, her eyes wide.

"He's coming, isn't he? Do we have time to get to the Academy? I need to get your bag, call my Father, call the others..." Kid rambled, freaking himself out even more.

"I don't think so. Kid, you need to call someone, uh, _please_?" You semi-begged.

* * *

"I hate you!" You screamed as you pushed.

Kid nodded in agreement, a small smile, apologetic smile on his face.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" You chanted/screamed.

To be completely honest, if it wasn't for Lord Death, you probably wouldn't be here by now, you would be dead.

"One more push, (Y/N)! You can do it!" Naigus said with enthusiasm.

Before you knew it, you heard the screams of your precious baby boy.

* * *

"He's beautiful, (Y/N)." Kid said sometime later as your head leaned against the pillow.

Your eyes widened when you saw the baby boy in your husband's arms.

The baby had raven hair with the Sanzu lines, Kid's pale coloring, but your own (e/c) eyes.

You held out your arms for him, and a smiling Kid handed the baby over to you.

"Do you have a name for the baby?" Naigus asked, causing both you and Kid to smile.

"Kanim Death." Kid said with a small smile. (_**A/N: You can obviously name him whatever you want. I just like the** **name**._)

Kid was smiling down at the baby, while you were smiling at a practically beaming Kid.

* * *

Lord Death came into the room, his mask softening somewhat as he looked at the three of you.

Kid hadn't realized his father was standing in the room until he was right beside him.

"He's beautiful." Lord Death said softly, causing both you and Kid to beam.

Kanim's identical (e/c) eyes looked curiously up at you before traveling between Kid and Lord Death.

You smiled down at your son, motioning Kid forward when one of the nurses held a camera up.

Kid grabbed his Father's hand, who knelt down beside him in order for the baby to be seen as well.

* * *

Kanim snuggled against you, babbling somewhat, though not as much as most babies.

You and Kid both smiled at him as he grabbed onto the front of your hospital gown, a move that you would do often to Kid.


	5. New Changes Evert Day

You were fast asleep next to your husband when you heard soft cries coming from Kanim's bedroom.

Kid rolled over, his eyes on your own. Obviously he had been having trouble falling asleep.

"I got him." You said, kissing his face gently before getting out of bed.

* * *

You traveled down the hall to Kamin's room, opening the door.

You screamed and ran for Kamin, for a Kishin was in his room.

Kid could hear you apparently, because he came running at that instant.

You had tears in your eyes, and Kamin was as curious as ever, which caused Kid to do what every normal Father/husband does with a crying and terrified wife, and a young son who was too young to understand.

Kid leaned forward, pulling you into a hug, but not squishing Kamin, who was still in your arms.

He whispered in your ear. "(Y/N), you need to get Kamin out of here. Either take him to the Academy or take him to Soul and Maka's. Take him somewhere. Go now!" Kid whispered, your eyes widening with each word that he said.

"Kid, what about you? I can't leave you!" You whispered back, pleading with him.

"I know. I'll be fine and I'll find you both as soon as I can. Please, you both need to get out of here!" Kid said quickly, giving your lips a quick peck before leading you out of the room.

* * *

It took you only a few minutes to run out of the house with your son bundled in a blanket and in your arms.

You ran down the street and to the quickest place you could think of, which in your addled mind, was Maka and Soul's.

You ran into the room, banging on the door and silently begging for them to be home.

Soul opened the door, his eyes widening at your tear-stained face, and Kanim's usual curious one.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, stepping back as his ash-blonde haired wife came to the door.

She wordlessly grabbed you by the arm and led you into the house.

You sat down on the couch, Kanim sitting on your lap.

* * *

"(Y/N), what happened?" Maka asked gently, rubbing your arm.

"T-there's a Kishin in our house. Kid told me to get Kanim out of there, to either get to the Academy or get to you. I know the Academy is closer and I really should tell his Father, but I was worried so I wasn't really thinking." You said, looking down into Kanim's curious face.

"Wait...if you're here...that means...Kid has no weapon and he's fighting a Kishin?! How stupid is he?!" Soul asked, obviously terrified as well.

"He wanted to protect his family. You know Kid as well as I do, Soul. Yes it was stupid, but he did it to protect me and Kanim." You said, glaring at Soul.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and you expected it to be Kid, but it wasn't.

Tsubaki, Black*Star, their son, Yoshio, and Crona were all standing on the porch.

You breathed out a breath. If Liz and Patty weren't there, that mean that Kid had a weapon or two, at least.

Everyone standing on the doorstep came over to you and Kanim, wrapping you both in a hug.

* * *

You all sat on the couch, your eyes swollen with tears.

There was another knock on the door, Lord Death on the other side of it.

"Please tell me Kid's alright." You begged his Father, standing up.

"I'm not positive. Why didn't you come to me about this, (Y/N)?" Lord Death stated, though not angry.

"I didn't know what to do. I was scared. Kid didn't have a weapon at that point and I knew that. It scared me because if something happened..." You trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

Lord Death came over and sat beside you, and you all waited in silent anticipation (except for Yoshio and Kanim, who squealed randomly as if trying to ease some tension) for Kid's return.

* * *

A final knock came on the door, and you jumped up at the same time as Maka.

You knew who it had to be. No one else would come to Maka and Soul's at this hour.

The door opened, Liz and Patty standing there.

You could feel your head drooping. You could've sworn that Kid would be with them.

Liz and Patty smirked, moving out of the way so Kid could step through the door.

Without thinking, you ran up to him and threw your arms around him (you had given Kanim to Tsubaki before this).

Tears were in your eyes as you wrapped your arms around him.

"I told you I'd be back for you." Kid whispered in your ear, causing you to give him a watery smile after you had pulled away.

Kanim gave a squeal, holding his hands out to Kid and opening and closing his palms to be picked up.

Kid walked over, smiling the whole way as he picked the baby up and into his arms, kissing the top of his head and pulling you close in the process.

"I was so worried. I didn't know if you had a weapon or not, and when I didn't see Liz or Patty when everyone else came, I knew you had weapons." You said, your head resting against his chest.

Kid's hand was running through your hair, while his other arm held Kanim.

* * *

"I didn't want you to leave, but I knew that the Kishin's target was either you, Kanim, or both. I knew I had to get you to safety." Kid replied, kissing the top of both your and Kanim's heads.

Your eyes widened as you reached up to give Kid's lips a quick kiss before pulling away.

That was when you realized that there would be new changes every day.


End file.
